Benutzer Blog:La Bestia Negra/Rücktritt als Bürokrat und Inaktivität im Wiki
Sehr geeherte Elder Scrolls Wiki Community, ich bin seit dem 4.Juli 2010 in den Gaming Wikis unterwegs und habe seitdem mehrere Highlights als auch Tiefpunkte in den Wikis erlebt. Nach nun mehr als 5 Jahren Blick ich zurück und sehe deutlich mehr Positives als Negatives in meiner Zeit bei den Wikis. Unvergessen wird z.B die Zeit während der WM 2014 bleiben in der wir zusammen mit Wikia-DE Blogs speziell zur WM verfasst und in einem separaten Wiki veröffentlicht haben. Auch das Kennenlernen vieler User mit denen ich mal mehr mal weniger gut auskam strotzte nur so von denkwürdigen Momenten. Seit ich am 2.Dezember 2011 dann letztlich ins TES Wiki kam habe ich einiges erlebt. Ich habe viele User kennengelernt, Admins überlebt und viele neue Kontakte geknüpft die ich nicht mehr missen möchte. Auch die zahlreichen Abende im Chat (wenn ich mal on war :P) waren wirklich sehr toll und oft witzig ohnes Gleichen. Mein erstes großes Highlight hier im Wiki war dann die Ernennung zum ADMIN nachdem die Bisherigen größtenteils kommentarlos sich zurückzogen. Als das Wiki dann mit der Zeit immer größer wurde und sich mehr User hier her verirrten kam der Höhepunkt meiner bisherigen Wiki "Karriere". Nachdem ich bereits das deutlich kleinere BioShock Wiki als Bürokrat übernommen habe, durfte ich auch das deutlich belebtere und größere TES Wiki als Bürokrat bis heute führen. Zusammen mit meinen ADMIN Kollegen war es eine großartige Zeit und ich blicke nach 4 Jahren TES Wiki auf eine grandiose Entwicklung zurück. Doch irgendwann findet alles mal ein Ende, mal schneller mal langsamer. Ich bin nun 20 Jahre alt und in meinen Leben beginnt ein neuer Abschnitt. Nachdem ich im Juni 2015 meine Ausbildung zum Kaufmann im Einzehandel erfolgreich mit 1,6 bestanden habe, habe ich alleine schon durch meinen Beruf nur noch wenig Zeit für das Wiki gefunden. Da ich seit ein paar Wochen nun auch wieder glücklich in einer Beziehung bin und bei mir demnächst auch ein Umzug ansteht, wird die Zeit die ich in den Wikis verbringen kann nur noch weiter sinken. Ich habe deswegen lange darüber nachgedacht und mir den Kopf zerbrochen was ich tun kann bzw sollte. Ich bin nun zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass ich durch meine geringe Zeit im Wiki nicht mehr die Vorraussetzung eines Bürokraten erfülle. Aus diesem Grund werde ich mein Amt als Bürokrat niederlegen und dieses an Elias '''"Fenrisúlfr" weitergeben bzw vererben da er neben mir der dienstälteste ADMIN und regelmäßig online ist. Ich habe ihn bereits vor einigen Tagen im Vorfeld darüber informiert. Ab sofort hat er nun die Funktion inne neue ADMINs zu bestimmen oder etweige ADMINs zu entmachten sollte etwas vorfallen dass ein Weiterwirken als ADMIN nicht mehr tragbar machen sollte. Sollte es in Zukunft daher Probleme geben die einen anderen ADMIN betreffen oder nicht durch einen anderen ADMIN gelöst werden können, ist Elias die richtige Anlaufstelle. Ich werde trotzdem auch weiterhin im Wiki vorbeischauen jedoch weder als Bürokrat noch als ADMIN. Ich werde fortan als normaler User in den Wikis aktiv sein, wenn ich die Zeit dafür finde. Ich habe mir diesen Schritt lange überlegt und ich bin der Meinung dass dies die richtige Entscheidung ist. Ich werde aber auch weiterhin jedem zur Verfügung stehen der ein offenes Ohr braucht. Hier im Wiki oder auf Facebook, ich werde die bisherigen 5 Jahre im Gaming Wiki und 4 jahre im TES Wiki nie vergessen und wer weiss vielleicht kommt ja wieder eine aktivere Zeit wie es früher einmal war. '''Danke euch Allen und ich hoffe auf euer Verständnis Nico aka La Bestia Negra P.s Erzeugte Rechtschreibfehler bitte wie immer gekonnt ignorieren :P Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag